1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tent frame and, more particularly, to an improved tent frame of superior stability, which can vary in configuration with respect to the terrain and facilitates an associated tent to form a large dome configuration comfortable to the user laying therein.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,463 discloses a frame made of a single metal loop twisted to form a substantially 8-shaped frame, as shown in FIG. 7. Another tent frame is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,892 that discloses a similar frame except that the frame has a flat portion formed to increase the stability of the tent, as shown in FIG. 8.
Each of the conventional frames is made of a single metal loop that has sufficient flexibility to be bent for storage, and the resiliency to fully recover to the initial shape when the frame is released, thereby simplifying the pitching and striking of a pop-up tent composed of the frame and the tent.
However, the conventional frames have the following disadvantages:
1. unacceptable stability:
Because the single metal loop is not secured at the intersection between the pair of top segments, the frame will easily be distorted, such as by wind hitting the tent, as shown in FIG. 9.
2. formation of a narrow dome:
Because the single metal loop is concave or curved downward in the immediate vicinity of the above-mentioned intersection, the tent coving the frame will form a narrow dome that is uncomfortable to person(s) in the tent.
3. incapable of varying in configuration relative to the topography:
Because of the single metal loop, the fully expanded frame is restricted by the tent, despite the topography, thereby restricting where the tent can be pitched.
Therefore, it is an objective of the invention to provide an improved tent frame to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.